The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe My Way
by Steella-The-Huskey
Summary: The story of two traitors and the pevensies.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Mara And Sarah, their horses, Lucy's horse, Col, and Thunder the Centaur.

Elvish is bold

* * *

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe: My Way

Prolgue

Out of the darkness comes a lone voice saying," My name is Mara. I was a prisoner, and I escaped. I was called a traitor, and I fell in love. This is my story."

Then another voice speaks out of the darkness saying," My name is Sarah. I watched the comings and goings of Narnia. I was called a traitor, and I fell in love. This is my story."

Then in a clear and ringing harmony they both said," Pick your side, but be careful when you decide."

Then the first voice said," For you don't know what might happen if you pick wrong."

Elves are very rarely seen in Narnia these days. So when a young faun saw one he gasped in awe. For elves were a wondrous beauty, hair as white as snow and skin very pale. He watched as she glided across the snow, not seeming to even touch it. Out of nowhere five wolves and four dwarves surrounded her, trapping her.

The elf trembled in fear seeing the wolves' teeth, but she didn't go willingly. She fought with two swords. She slashed and jabbed until a dwarf shot an arrow through her shoulder. The shock was so much she fainted.

Not far away from her, a young half elf watched but couldn't do anything, having been told she must leave things be. She looked behind her and saw a white horse; head lowered, watching what happened in sorrow. Knowing she must get away from there the half elf mounted her horse and grabbed the rains of the other and moved silently away.

Suddenly she heard hoof beats heading her way. She dismounted and sent the horses into the woods, and called softly after them," Stay out of sight. Become like the snow." Then she turned to meet the traveler.

The traveler was the white witch and when she stopped she screeched," Sarah, keep a watch out for sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. They will come one day and I want to know when. When you find them kill them, I want their bodies on my doorstep."

Sarah just looked at her then turned and walked away. She heard the dwarf come up behind her, and she drew one of her twin blades and she pointed it at his neck. "Keep a chain on your dog before I kill him. I don't like you Jadis and I don't do your biding." Then she turned and disappeared into the forest.

"What a ridiculous human." The dwarf complained.

"She is not human, if she was she couldn't move that gracefully. Even I can't move like that." The witch replied.

Sarah watched them go then laughed; she fooled the witch and told her off. What a day, time to see Tumnus. Tumnus was a young faun in the pay of the witch. Foolish, but not stupid. Sarah loved her visits with him, if only to here news of what was going on near the lamp post. One young centaur had told her about the post and so she used one of the witches' spies to keep an eye on it. Tumnus was just the faun for the job.

In another world four children were being shipped of to the country to get away from the bombings of London. The eldest stood tall trying to look brave for the others, but having a hard time succeeding. He kept looking at the soldiers as they past him by. The second eldest finally pushed him onto the train.

When on the train they all went to an empty compartment. Two other children joined them. As they went the other two were left at another station. When they got to their station, they clambered off and stood watching the train leave. Then they heard a car horn and they ran down to meet it, but it just went by honking as it went.

Then the second eldest said," The professor knew we were coming."

A dark haired boy looked at his tag and replied," Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."

Suddenly they heard a horse and carriage coming over the hill. The pony that drove it came to halt in front of them. The eldest stood in front of the others and asked unsurely," Mrs. McCready?"

She replied," 'Fraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

The eldest looked at the others and answered," No ma'am, just us"

Quietly she murmured," Small favors. Well come on, up you hop."

They all got in the carriage and she drove them to the mansion they were heading to. When they saw the grounds they started whispering excitedly. Once inside Mrs. McCready started to outline the rules. "There will be no shouting, or running. No improper use of the dumb waiter." Suddenly she shrieked," No touching of the historical artifacts!" The oldest girl suddenly pulled her hand away from a marble bust she was looking at. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing, of the professor." And then she walked away.

Back in Narnia, the elf was stuck in a dungeon, trying to think of a way out. And she thought to herself_ Mara, your an elf, you should be able to get yourself out of here._ She reached up into her hair and pulled out a hair pin. She put it in the lock and started picking it. Once she was free she got up and left the dungeon, looking for her swords. Her swords were bound to her by magic and so she followed a trail to their armory. Once she got her swords she picked her way out.

Running as fast as she could she got to the trees and stopped, looked back and breathed a sigh of relieve. No one was following her. She turned around and found herself face to face with another elf. She was wearing a black cloak and dark blue dress. Her hair was white like hers and skin just as pale. Her eyes were what riveted her in place, her eyes where a lovely dark blue. Behind her were two horses, hers and another beautiful chocolate brown mare with a flaxen mane and tail. Her horse came straight around the elf and started nuzzling her.

The other elf said quietly, "**She wanted to follow you, she wouldn't eat and always had her head bowed in sorrow. You should come with me. Come, come.**" Then she turned and walked into the forest.

"**Who are you? Why did you look after my horse?**" Mara asked her whilst following.

"**My name is Sarah, and I am a half elf. Those ****animals**** that captured you are the witches' minions. They are not to be messed with, not like I do anyway.**" Sarah answered her. "**Now who are you?**"

"**I am Mara, and I am a full elf. My allegiance is to Aslan, the mighty lion. I was heading to the army that was gathering, when they caught me.**" Suddenly Mara's face changed and she asked, "**Where does your allegiance lie?**"

"**With Aslan. I am no supporter of the witch, I hate her. And she hates me.**" Sarah quickly replied.

A couple of hours later they arrived at the lamp post, and Sarah pulled Mara back into the trees to watch what happened. Into the clearing walked a young girl, with short dark brown hair.

In the other world the youngest girl was playing with her sheets not looking to happy. "The sheets feel scratchy."

"Wars don't last forever, Lu. We'll be home soon" The eldest girl replied.

"Yeah, if homes still there." The youngest boy said whilst scowling.

The oldest girl looked at him and said," Isn't it time you were in bed?"

And he answered," Yes, Mum."

The eldest boy looked at him sternly and sharply said," Ed!" Then he looked back at little Lucy and said," You saw this place, it's huge. We can do what ever we want here, it'll be great."

The next day it started raining, and the two eldest were playing a very boring game." Gastro vascular. Come on, Peter. Gastro vascular."

"What is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Yes" the other girl replied.

"Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked laughing.

The older girl slammed the book shut. Lucy walked over to Peter and said, "We could play hide and seek."

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said sarcastically while looking at the other girl, who huffed.

"Come on, Peter, please. Pretty please." Lucy said while bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

Peter turned and looked at Lucy and started counting. Everyone got up and started looking for a place to hide. While searching Lucy came across a window that Edmund grabbed saying he was there first. Lucy huffed at him and went to find another hiding place. She ran into a room and saw a structure covered in a sheet. Lucy pulled the sheet down and found a lovely wardrobe. Lucy stepped inside and started stepping back, until she fell in snow.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mara shifted to go and see the child, but Sarah held her back. "**You don't go out in the open when you are an escaped prisoner. Someone could be behind her, and they could be dangerous.**"

"**I understand, but she's just a child, a human child. She shouldn't be here.**" Mara replied.

Suddenly they stopped, hearing a sound coming from behind them and a little to the left. Sarah grabbed Mara's hand and pulled her further into the forest. The noise was a faun running to get home before he froze. "**That is Tumnus, the faun. He is in the pay of the white witch. We must follow them, come on.**"

Meanwhile Lucy had gotten up and looked around until she reached the lamp post. Once there she stared at it then touched. Just as she touched it she heard a sound coming toward her. Out of the forest came a strange looking creature. He had legs of a goat, and horns on his head. All of this was seen in a second, for Lucy suddenly screamed and hid behind the post, while the creature hid behind a tree after dropping all of his parcels. Lucy looked around the post and watched as the creature came out and started to get his parcels.

Lucy suddenly asked," Were you hiding from me?"

"No I-I-I didn't want to scare you." The creature answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well I'm-I'm a faun. And what are you, some beardless overgrown dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf. I'm a girl. And actually I'm tallest in my class." Lucy replied picking up one of the parcels and handing it to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you, in fact, human?" The faun asked intensely.

"Yes. Girls are human." Lucy said suspiciously.

Tumnus looked around quickly and asked hurriedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came in through the wardrobe in the spare room." Lucy told him.

"Wait spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" The faun asked.

"Narnia? Where's that?" Lucy asked in return.

"Well you're in it, all the way from the western wood all the way to Cair Paravel on the eastern sea, every stick and stone, every icicle, is Narnia." The faun stated.

"It's an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy murmured.

The faun muttered something then said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you mister Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lucy then held out her hand for him to shake. Tumnus looked at it strange and so Lucy explained, "Oh, you're supposed to shake it."

"Why?" Tumnus asked looking confused.

"I-I don't know. People do it when they meet each other." Lucy explained looking confused herself.

So Tumnus shook her hand and said, "Well, Lucy Pevensie. From the shining city of War Drobe and the wondrous country of Spare Oom, how is it that you come and have tea with me?"

"Well thank you very much But I... I probably should be getting back." Lucy said looking back where she came from.

"But it's only just round the corner; there'll be a glorious fire. There'll toast, and tea, and cakes. And, perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines." Tumnus said hurriedly.

"Well alright if you have sardines..." Lucy trailed off.

"By the bucket load." Tumnus replied.

Sarah pulled on her horses' reigns and followed behind. "Now we stay a fare distance from the house and just wait."

"What are we waiting for?" Mara asked.

Sarah moved closer to them to listen to what they say. All she could hear was things about the little girls' world. "Be careful Tumnus, she is Aslan's Queen. He won't like it if you give her to the witch." Sarah said sending it on the wind knowing Tumnus will hear it.

"**What did you say? Aslan's Queen?**" Mara asked looking shocked.

"**It's something I didn't know until Aslan spoke to me about the prophesy five months ago. Before you ask he only sat on the beach, he didn't come any further. I was told by him to watch them all but especially the youngest. He didn't tell me that Lucy is His Queen I figured that out in two seconds; my answer was what got me a lovely smile.**"

Mara didn't say anything; she just went back to watching. When she did she noticed it was getting dark. "**Shouldn't they have come back yet? I mean, it's getting darker and maybe she should be getting home.**" Mara said while looking back at Sarah.

"**Just wait here they are coming.**" Sarah said waving Mara's concern off.

Tumnus and Lucy were walking, when suddenly Tumnus picked up some speed, and pulled Lucy a little closer to him. "Why did you do that for, mister Tumnus?" Lucy asked once she noticed the shift.

"I got a message on the breeze from a watcher. Watchers watch all of Narnia, there are four of them, I only know one, but the other three are known as ruthless. The one I know is very kind." Tumnus answered her, while thinking; _this is not good this is Aslan's Queen. Oh, not good._ _Please forgive me Aslan, for what I'm about to do._ Suddenly he saw his house and said, "Here we are."

Lucy had stopped to look at it when Tumnus called her in. As Lucy entered, Tumnus looked around then entered locking the door. Lucy put down the packages she was carrying and looked at a picture of an older faun. Tumnus looked at it and said, "Now that…that is my father."

"He has a nice face." Lucy said putting it back. "He looks a lot like you."

"No, I'm nothing like him at all really" Tumnus replied while putting the key to his door on a high shelf.

"My father's off fighting in the war." Lucy stated softly.

"My father went away to war too." Tumnus said quietly, but suddenly changed his words. "But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winter's not all bad." Lucy said while looking at Tumnus books. "There's ice skating and snow ball fights. Oh and Christmas" Lucy suddenly perked up.

"Not here. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years." Tumnus said while putting the tea on his table.

"What? No presents for a hundred years?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter." Tumnus said while giving Lucy her tea. "But you would have loved Narnia in the summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired. And music. Oh, such music! Tumnus looked at Lucy intensely and asked, "Would….. Would you like to hear some now?"

"Oh, yes please." Lucy said smiling.

"Now are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Tumnus asked, getting his flute like instrument down.

"Sorry, no" Lucy answered apologetically.

"Well that's good. Because this probably won't sound anything like one." Tumnus lied.

Then Tumnus started playing a haunting tune and started lulling Lucy to sleep. Lucy looked at the fire and saw figures dancing on the wood. When she looked at Tumnus, he just encouraged her to look in the fire more. Suddenly Lucy was asleep and she dropped her tea cup, breaking it. Tumnus looked at the fire and continued playing; suddenly Aslan appeared in the fire and roared, blowing out all the lights in his house. Tumnus stopped playing immediately and hugged his instrument in fear.

Lucy woke up and looked around at the dark house, then looked out the window and saw it was dark. "Oh, I should go." She said getting up.

"It's too late for that now." A voice said. Lucy turned and saw Tumnus lying on the floor. "I'm such a terrible faun."

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I ever met." Lucy said walking over to him.

Tumnus looked at her and stated, "Then you've had a very poor sampling."

"No. You couldn't have done anything that bad." Lucy answered giving him her handkerchief.

Tumnus wiped his eyes and said, "It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing." He said and looked at her.

Lucy started getting a bad feeling, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Tumnus looked at Lucy and answered, "I'm kidnapping you. It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us find a human wandering the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her." Tumnus explained quickly.

"But, Mr Tumnus, you wouldn't." Tumnus looked down in shame. Lucy sadly said to him, "I thought you were my friend." Tumnus suddenly looked up in hope.

Sarah saw them moving fast, she mounted up and cantered after them to make sure nothing happened to Lucy. Getting close she could here all Tumnus said and all the movements they made. What Tumnus said went like this:

Tumnus: "Now. She may already know you're here. The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side."

Sarah looked up and sent a message to all the trees, "You tell the Witch she was here and I will cut you down myself, no matter what fight you put up." Sarah looked behind her and saw Mara not far behind. "**Mara, stop here, and stay here.**"

Tumnus got Lucy back to the lamp post and asked her, "Can you find your way back from here?"

Lucy answered out of breath, "I think so."

"All right." Tumnus said relieved.

"Will you be alright?" Lucy asked.

Tumnus tries to answer but his voice catches and he starts crying again. Lucy tries to sooth him and make him look at her. Tumnus finally says quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tumnus tried to give Lucy back her hankie but Lucy told him to keep it, saying he needed it more than her. Tumnus took her shoulders and spoke, "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years." Than he tapped her nose and told her, "Now go. Go!"

Sarah watched as Lucy ran back through the trees and Tumnus looked around then went back home. Before he went out of her range she sent to him, "Well done, Tumnus. I'm proud of you."

Lucy ran through the wardrobe and stumbled but ran on in one single movement. She ran out of the room to hear Peter still counting. She ran and shouted as she went, "It's alright! I'm back! I'm all right!"

Edmund peeked out of his hiding place and said, "Shut up! He's coming!"

Then Peter came round the corner and walked in saying, "You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game."

Lucy looked at Peter and asked, "Weren't you wondering where I was?"

Edmund looked at her and spoke as if she was two, "That's the point. That was why he was seeking you."

The older girl came running in saying, "Does this mean I win?"

Peter looked at her and stated, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."

Lucy said confused, "I've been gone for hours."

All the children walked into the room while Lucy told them about her adventure. Once there, the older girl moved the coats and knocked on the wood at the back, while Edmund went around the back and knocked on the wood there.

The older girl looked at Lucy and said, "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

Peter added, "One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." And they all started to walk out the door.

Lucy watched then said, "But I wasn't imagining!"

The older girl turned and said firmly, "That's enough, Lucy."

Lucy came back saying, "I wouldn't lie about this!" All the while walking toward them.

Edmund seeing a place to be mean said, "Well, I believe you."

Lucy looked at him confused. "You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, of cause. Didn't I tell you about the football field in cupboards?" Edmund asked spitefully.

"Will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse don't you?" Peter said tiredly.

Edmund looked at Peter and said, "It's just a joke."

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked warily.

Edmund suddenly got in Peter's face and shouted, "Shut up! You think your dad, but you're not!" Then he walked out the door.

The older girl looked at Peter and said, before following Edmund, "Well that was nicely handled."

Lucy said desperately to Peter, "But…it really was there."

Peter looked at Lucy and said, "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." Then Peter followed the other two out the door.

Lucy turned around and walked to the wardrobe and closed it. Then turned and walked out the room.

In Narnia Sarah and Mara smiled knowing the girl had gotten home.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Lucy was awake in her bed staring at a candle on her night stand. She got up and slipped her shoes on and walked to the wardrobe. Edmund just coming back from the toilet saw her and decided to follow her and make more fun at her. When he went into the wardrobe he closed the door saying, "I hope you're not afraid of the dark." When no answer came he went further in calling her name.

Suddenly he fell in snow covered ground. When he got up he looked around and started looking for Lucy. As he was walking he heard a noise and looked up and asked confused, "Lucy?"

Out of the snow came a sleigh being pulled by four reindeer. Edmund fell backwards as they went past. When he looked where they went he saw they had stopped, out of the front hopped a small looking man. Edmund watched as he came closer and then got up and started running, but a whip suddenly was tangled around his legs, dragging him down.

A voice came out of the sleigh asking, "What is it now Ginabrick?"

Edmund looked at the sleigh and said, "Make him let me go, I haven't done anything wrong."

Ginabrick sneered down at him, "How dare you address the queen of the Narnia"

"I didn't know." Edmund said.

"You will know her better here after!" Ginabrick said raising his knife.

"Wait!" The voice called out. Edmund turned at the voice, and saw a tall lady looking down at him. "What is your name, Son of Adam?"

"Edmund."

"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?" The lady enquired.

"I came in through the wardrobe." Edmund answered unsurely.

"Have you ever been here before?" The lady asked.

"No. But my sister, Lucy, has." Edmund answered confused.

"How many are there of you?" The Lady asked making Edmund uncomfortable.

"Four. But Lucy is the only one who has been to Narnia. Peter and Susan didn't believe her, when she said had met a faun named Tumnus." Edmund answered becoming more confident.

"Edmund, you look so cold, come and sit on my sleigh with me." The lady's face became impatient so she cut in.

Edmund walked to the sleigh and sat down, the lady put a skin mantle around him and pulled out a little flask and asked, "How about a hot drink?"

"Yes please." Edmund said. The lady held the flask to her chest until he added, "Your majesty."

"Your drink sire." The dwarf said handing him the drink that had appeared.

"How'd you do that?" Edmund asked confused.

"I can make anything you want" The lady answered.

"Can you make me taller?" Edmund asked jokingly.

"Anything you'd like to eat?" The lady said waiting.

Edmund thought for a minute then said, "Turkish delight."

The dwarf handed Edmund the food, then took the drink and threw it at a tree, turning it to ice crystals.

The lady watched as Edmund ate then said to him, "You know, Edmund, I've been looking for someone I can make prince when I die and you seem just like a young man I want to make prince. But you must bring the others to visit me. You see those two hills? My house is between those hills."

"I will come and visit." Edmund said determined.

"Good. Good-bye, Edmund." The lady said while driving off.

When they entered, Mara followed Lucy while Sarah followed Edmund. She watched as he ate the Witches food and she shook her head in disappointment. _Things aren't turning out right. He's not supposed to meet her._ When she heard Mara come up behind her she walked after the witch knowing she wanted to talk to her.

"What do you want, witch?" Sarah asked unhappily.

"Just to say Tumnus is under arrest. He helped a human escape my clutches. I want you to lead that expedition." The witch said not looking at her.

"Not on your life. I don't work for you." Sarah said moving to the lead deer. Moving to whisper in its ear she said, "Take her home and keep her far from me." Then she floated into the forest.

Meanwhile Lucy ran up to Edmund and yelled at him saying, "You got in too, isn't it wonderful."

Edmund demanded as soon as she stopped yelling, "Where have you been?"

"I went to see Mister Tumnus and the white witch hasn't done anything to him for helping me." Lucy said becoming excited.

"The white witch, who's she?" Edmund asked worriedly.

"She calls herself the queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Lucy said leading the way back to the wardrobe. "Edmund, you look terrible."

"Well what do you expect, it's freezing, how do you get out of here?" Edmund asked with attitude.

"Oh, come on." Lucy said walking faster.

Running into Peter's room jumping on his bed, Lucy started yelling, "Its there it's really there."

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Peter asked tiredly.

"Narnia it's all in the wardrobe like I told you. I saw mister Tumnus again." Lucy said looking at both of them in turn.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." Susan said trying to calm her down.

"I haven't, this time Edmund went too" Lucy said getting even more excited.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Well he didn't actually go there with me. What were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked turning to look at Edmund.

"I'm sorry Peter I know I shouldn't have encouraged her. It's just some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said looking at Lucy smugly.

Lucy looked at her siblings then burst out crying and ran from the room. Edmund stood up then was pushed back down by Peter as he ran by.

Lucy ran through the halls until she ran into figure walking down the same passage. Lucy looked up and saw a kind looking old man; she gave a small sob then hugged him around his waist. Peter and Susan stopped as soon as they saw the man. Coming down the corridor was Mrs. McCready saying, "You children a one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables!" Then she saw the old man and exclaimed, "Oh, professor, I told them you weren't to be disturbed."

"That's alright. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate." The professor replied handing Lucy to the lady.

"Of cause. Come on, dear" Mrs. McCready said leading Lucy away.

Peter and Susan seeing this walked away and only stopped when the professor cleared his throat. He led them to his office and closed the door. "Now what is this all about?" The professor asked while sitting down in his chair.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy" Susan said.

"The weeping girl." The professor said.

"She's upset." Susan said stating the obvious.

"Hence the weeping" The professor said also stating the obvious.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Peter said trying to get out of there quickly.

"Oh, yes, I can see that!" The professor remarked.

"She thinks she found a magical land inside the upstairs wardrobe." Susan said answering his earlier question.

"What did you say?" The professor said while leading them to the couches in the room.

"The upstairs wardrobe." Susan said starting to say it all again.

"She thinks she found a forest inside." Peter finished for her.

"What was it like?" The professor asked excitedly.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan answered.

"No, not her, the forest" The professor said.

"You don't say you believe her, sir?" Peter asked unbelievingly.

"And you don't?" The professor asked back.

"But Edmund said they were just pretending." Susan joined back in again, trying to defend themselves.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" The professor asked doubtfully.

"This would be the first." Peter said giving in.

"Well, there are only three possibilities. One she's mad, two she's lying, or three she's telling the truth. And we've ruled out the first two, so she must be telling the truth. In this house there are some strange things, even I don't know everything about it. In any case if there is a land inside the wardrobe, it most likely is true." The professor stated with certainty.

"But logically it's impossible!" Susan replied looking shocked.

"Logic, what do they teach children in schools these days. You're a family you might try acting like one." The professor said dismissing them.

And so Peter and Susan left the professor's office out of sorts.

In Narnia Mara joined Sarah saying, "**Lucy went up to the door knocked and waited for Tumnus. Went in and talked a little came out and Lucy went back the way she came. What about the other boy?**"

"**His name is Edmund and he met the witch. The witch gave him some of her magic food then got what information out of him she could, then told him to bring his other siblings to see her. She left, came and requested I arrest Tumnus for helping a human. I said no. Lucy came and took Edmund back to their world. The other two are a boy named Peter and a girl named Susan. Come on let's get to Tumnus and tell him what's going to happen.**" Sarah answered. Sarah walked to her horse that stood close by and mounted up urging her to go to Tumnus house.

Once there she dismounted and walked to Tumnus door and knocked. What answered the door surprised her; a beaver stood looking at her. He asked her to come in but she declined saying she needed to talk to Tumnus. Tumnus came to the door and she told him what would happen and he handed the beaver something, and the beaver left hurrying away. Sarah heard the wolves' coming so she ran into the forest and watched.

She watched them tear the house apart and drag Tumnus away. Sarah lowered her head and shed many tears for her friend. Mara came behind her and quietly said, "**You need to come with me and watch the door. They could come at any time.**" Sarah looked one more time then turned away.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah watched the door way quietly not saying a word until Mara asked, "**How did you come to do this?**"

"**I was unwanted by the Elvin kind, for I was only half. Being full meant more to them, they wanted to be pure, to be untarnished. I was as they said tarnished because my mother slept with an Archenlander. I didn't look like half elf but I sure did act like it. Sure I was like other children; I could balance, couldn't fall through the snow, and was light as a feather, good with whatever weapons I was given. But I didn't talk like them; I learnt how but hardly ever did.**

"**My mother always tried to make me full elf but that never happened. Dad was never there. Twenty years after I was born mum said it was time to journey into the forest; the elders said it was a trial all young elves faced. I never saw any of the others do that but they must have for me to have to do it. I was scared and didn't want to go, but mum was firm so I went. After getting lost I sat down and cried. Crying didn't help so I got up and walked around. After nine months I finally found my way home, but when I got there life had continued.**

"**I looked for mother and found her with a little baby. Only weeks old the little one was more elf then I. I watched her greet a handsome elf and give him the child. I walked back into the forest and grew up, for ten years I went around that forest I knew every stone. Aslan must have noticed me because he came to me and made me a watcher, never to die, always watching. Then the witch came and I still watched, I watched as she turned every thing white, watched as creatures joined her, watched as statues appeared in all sorts of places, watched as the elves vanished from sight, sound, memory, and history.**

"**I only watched, never helped the witch, but she still thought I was on her side. One hundred years to build up the hate in our hearts. More and more creatures joined her but I stayed away. The other watchers were killed with in ten years and three new ones took over, but they always got hurt if they tried to replace me. A few months ago I was on the beach and one of the watchers tried his luck but what is a watcher supposed to do when someone does that, definitely not kill them. But Aslan did kill him, he came and pounced on him and killed him. That was when he spoke to me. That is my story what's yours?**" Sarah said just sitting, looking at the spot where the children had disappeared.

"**I'll tell you tomorrow, it's getting too late for another story. Good-night, Sarah.**" Mara said leaning against a tree and falling asleep.

"**Good-night, Mara.**" Sarah whispered, falling asleep also.

In the other world the next day the children were out playing cricket. Peter was bowling and Susan was catching, while Edmund was batting. Little Lucy was over in the shade reading a book, not wanting to play the game. After what the professor said the night before no one had mentioned the wardrobe or the room all day.

Peter looked at Edmund as he was watching the house distracted and decided to bowl then, so he also did commentary saying, "He winds up and takes another wicket." Edmund cries in pain and rubs his leg. "Oops, wake up Dolly Day Dream." Peter says trying to be apologetic, but not succeeding.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked thinking about getting back into Narnia to get more Turkish delight.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter said looking at Edmund in confusion.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said trying to be smart.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund bit back snidely.

Peter decided to change the subject and asked, "Are you ready?"

Edmund hit the bat on the ground and asked back, "Are you?"

Peter ran up and bowled the ball, and Edmund hit it high up in the sky, straight through a window and into something behind it. Lucy looked up from her book and looked at the window then at her siblings with a shocked look on her face. They all quickly ran inside to see what they hit. Inside lying on the ground was a suit of armor with a big dint in it. The ball that hit it was on the ground beside it.

"Well done Ed!" Peter exclaimed.

"You bowled it!" Edmund replied.

From behind them they heard Mrs. McCready shouting at them. They all looked at each other and started running. Where ever they ran the footsteps followed or cut them off. When they got to the spare room Edmund ran straight for the wardrobe and called the others after him.

"You've got to be kidding." Susan exclaimed not wanting to go in there.

"Come on!" Peter stated pushing Susan in to the wardrobe.

They all moved back until Susan and Peter fell backwards into the snow.

In Narnia the day before getting close to the evening, Sarah and Mara were still watching the doorway, when Mara said, "**I suppose I should tell you my story now.**"

"**That would be nice. Go on.**" Sarah replied giving Mara her attention but still watching the doorway.

"**I had a good childhood; it only ended three years ago, unlike you. When it ended I wanted to see this place, even though it is covered in snow. Mum and dad warned me not to leave the Elvin sanctuary, but I didn't listen. Like you I could do all things elvish, but I can't stay away from home so long. So I went home nine months later and everyone had forgotten I even existed, it was like I was wiped from their minds.**

"**When I went back three months later I found the white witch there killing all who didn't escape or come under her rule and pledge allegiance. Dad pledge and mum ran, but two days later dad killed mum, shot her in the heart. I wanted to run out and cradle my mum but he never left he stayed until a party of wolves arrived.**"

"**I remember that time. The witch wanted all elves, half and full, to kill any other elves who pledged to Aslan. I watched but I couldn't do it.**" Sarah said sadly.

"**Ever since then I have been trying to find an encampment of Aslan supporters, haven't found one yet. Two years have past since the witch did that and I still can't breathe easy at night. But a couple of weeks ago I got a visit from a centaur telling me I must get to His camp and He will make me a watcher. I was heading that way when they caught me and put me in a cell, wasn't very happy about that. And so here I am now, just trying to find my way.**" Mara finished sadly.

For the rest of the evening they talked and Sarah explained what it was to be a watcher and Mara told her about her mother. That night both got a peaceful night sleep, and had dreams of better times. The next morning they sat and watched as four children came out of the doorway and started having a snow fight. Sarah smiled remembering when she had had a snow fight like that with others her age.

Once Peter and Susan had gotten over their shock they tried to apologize to Lucy, but Lucy said it wasn't enough and threw a snow ball at Peter, hitting him right in the face. Once the fight had started it didn't finish until Susan had hit Edmund who got grumpy and told them to stop it.

Peter realized Edmund had lied and told him to apologize to Lucy. When he didn't he took a step closer and threatened, "Say you're sorry."

Edmund feeling intimidated said, "Alright, I'm sorry."

Lucy being smart said, "That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She finished with a smile.

Edmund sneered at her and said, "Very funny."

Susan looked back and asked, "Shouldn't we go back now?"

Edmund wanting more Turkish delight said, "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?"

Peter wanting to make up for what he did, answered, "I think Lucy should decide."

"I want you all to meet Mister Tumnus." Lucy said excited.

Peter got a smile on his face and said, "Then Mister Tumnus it is." He walked back into the wardrobe and got something from it.

Susan rubbed her arm and stated, "But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this."

"No." Peter replied reappearing with coats in his arms saying, "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these. Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

Peter handed each of them a coat but when he got to Edmund he said, "But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know." Peter said not concerned in the least.

Mara and Sarah followed them all the way to Tumnus' house and watched as they went in. "**All they will find in there is pain. Tumnus is gone and we can't retrieve him until Aslan comes.**" Sarah said watching them closely.

"**Can we make ourselves known to them?**" Mara asked.

"**We will when beaver makes himself known. Until then we wait.**" Sarah answered her.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy walked in front of all the others showing them the way. Peter wanting to make the trip fun started rolling in the snow and pulling Lucy with him. When they got to Tumnus house Lucy was explaining some of the things inside, when she saw the door and gasped running straight at it and going inside, her siblings following behind calling out for her to stop.

Once inside they all started looking around. Peter saw note hanging on the wall so he got it down and started reading it to them. It said this:

_The former occupant of these premises, the faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesties enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with humans._

_Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police,_

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_

Susan looked up in a panic and said, "Now we really should be getting back."

Lucy being the caring person she was asked, "What about mister Tumnus?"

Susan looked down at Lucy and answered, "Well if he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there is anything we can do."

Peter saying the first thing that came into his head said, "Why don't we call the police?"

Susan looked at him as if he was stupid and answered him, "These are the police." Taking the page out of his hand.

Suddenly Edmund decided to join in again and said, "Besides how do we know he really is a friend. I mean he says he is but how do we really know."

Peter answered him saying, "The faun saved Lucy."

"He says he did, but how do we really know." Edmund replied back really wanting to get his family to the witches' castle.

Suddenly they all heard a noise, it sounded like someone was calling them. Susan looked outside and saw a bird; she turned back to her siblings and asked, "Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Then they heard it again. They all looked at each other and went outside. Once they went out the bird flew off, but in a thick bit of forest they heard movement.

All of them watched fearfully until a beaver came out. Peter thinking it was a normal beaver held out his hand saying, "Here boy here boy come on" And clicking his tongue getting steadily closer. Suddenly the beaver looked at his hand and turned back to him.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." It said while looking back at his hand. All the other children laughed while Peter apologized and backed away. "Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked suddenly.

Lucy stopped giggling and watched as he pulled out a handkerchief from his fur. Lucy looked at it and said, "That's the hankie I gave to Mister..."

"Tumnus." The beaver finished. "He got it to me just before they took him. But he was warned before they arrived by two angels." Mister beaver said looking behind the children where the two women appeared.

Sarah watched Mister Beaver give Lucy the hankie and knowing it was time to show themselves, she walked out with Mara right behind. All the children followed his gaze and both boys gasped at the beauty of the two women. Mara looked at Peter and noticed his eyes were a brilliant crystal blue, unlike hers, a stunning emerald. His hair was a shade darker then Aslan's mane and his face was angled just nicely for her taste. When she looked at Edmund she saw black hair, brown eyes, and a nice build. _Not as good as Peter._

She looked at Susan and saw beauty within her black hair, blue eyes, and feminine build. But looking at little Lucy she saw a beauty that was just waiting to be let out. She watched as her dark grey eyes shined brightly. Her golden hair matching the darker parts of Aslan's mane perfectly.

Sarah looked at Edmund and all she saw was someone wanting to betray his family. Having heard their conversation, she knew what he was going to do. She looked at Mister Beaver and just by the look in his eyes she knew he knew as well.

Peter still staring in amazement studied the two angels that appeared. The older one was wearing a royal blue dress making her appear like a ghost. Her emerald eyes making him feel like she was looking straight into his soul. Her white hair looked like a waterfall down her back with two pieces at the front twisted back into a tie, keeping her hair out of her face.

The other also had white hair, but hers was all pulled back into tie. Her dark blue eyes only looking at Edmund had a strange sadness to them like she knew something no one else did. The cloak she wore made her stand out amongst the snow and the dark blue dress didn't help.

"We need to go somewhere safer then here, and we need to go now." Sarah said pulling Lucy and Susan after her while Mara got Peter and Edmund.

"Wait! How do we know you are a friend? I mean you just appeared out of the forest." Susan said trying to pull away.

Sarah looked at Susan and quietly said, "I have watched this world for one hundred and twenty years. Most of that time was in an endless winter. I am not your enemy, come we will talk in safer quarters." And so they all moved off.

Lucy getting curious asked, "How old are you two?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? But I'm only forty-three." Mara answered.

"I am a hundred and fifty. I was thirty by the time I came to watch this place." Sarah replied next. "What about you four?"

"Well, Peter is sixteen, Susan is fifteen, Edmund is thirteen, and I am eleven." Lucy answered proudly.

"That's nice. We'll do complete introductions at beavers dam." Sarah replied.

They walked for about an hour until they got to a dam. Lucy said it was lovely, but Mister Beaver said it wasn't finished yet. Sarah and Mara walked behind them to make sure no one followed them.

Once at the dam they heard Mrs. Beaver call out to Mister Beaver. When she came out she was saying, "If I find out you've been out with Badger again..." Then she trailed off upon seeing the children. "Oh, those aren't badgers. I never thought I'd live to see this day. You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning? Just look at my fur!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed to Mister Beaver.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would have helped." Mister Beaver said in reply.

Mrs. Beaver went to the door and called back, "Come in, and we'll see if we can get you some civilized company." All the children smiled and Mister Beaver chuckled.

Sarah saw Edmund looking in the direction of the witch's house and wasn't pleased. Mister Beaver also seeing it asked him, "Enjoying the scenery are we?"Edmund huffed and went inside. Sarah motioned Mara and Beaver in before she entered.

When all of them were seated Mister Beaver looked at Sarah. Sarah quietly said, "Firstly, names. I'm Sarah and this is Mara." Sarah pointed at Mara then looked at the eldest waiting.

"I'm Peter; this is Susan, Edmund, and little Lucy. Now what's going on?" Peter demanded.

"Calm down, Peter! There's no use shouting. Now, little one, you want to know about Tumnus?" All the children nodded. "Well he has been taken to the witches' house. Not many go in there who ever come back out; those that do are extremely lucky and very stupid. For those who come out either pledged or escaped." Sarah tried to explain.

"Then there's no hope?" Lucy asked desperately

"There is hope, lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver said trying to console her.

Mister Beaver spat out his drink and exclaimed, "There's a bright lot more then hope. Aslan is on the move."

All the children's faces changed to something wondrous, but Edmund spoiled it asking who Aslan was. Mister Beaver thinking he was joking started laughing at him. But Mrs. Beaver nudged him to show him none of them knew.

"You really don't know?" When none of them made a move he exclaimed, "Your blooming joking they don't even know about the prophesy." Mrs. Beaver motioned him to continue and so Mister Beaver said, "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

Susan not able to comprehend asked, "You're blaming us?"

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said quickly to correct her.

"There's a prophecy:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne_

_The evil time will be over and done"_

Mister Beaver said looking at them intently

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said trying to be smart again.

Sarah decided to add something else to the conversation. "We know it doesn't, but there is a saying in Narnia and it describes Aslan:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of His roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When He bares His teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again._

You'll understand when you meet Him. We are to take you to the stone table to meet Him. Which reminds me we have to get moving soon."

"That doesn't make any sense." Susan said.

Mister Beaver almost lost his temper when Mrs. Beaver intervened saying, "It has long been foretold that when two sons of Adam and two daughter's Eve sit at Cair Paravel peace will be restored to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked astonished.

"Well you'd better be, cos Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mara said for the first time.

"Our army?" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan turned and said to Peter, "Mum sent away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

Peter turned to look at everyone and said, "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley." Susan stated as well. The Beavers looked at her strangely then at each other. "Thank you for you're hospitality, but we really must be going."

Mister Beaver tried one last time to stop them, "You can't just leave."

"What about Mister Tumnus?" Little Lucy asked.

Peter looked down at Lucy and said, "It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?" Peter turned around but he was gone. Peter called him again then saw the open door. Peter looked at Susan and said, "I'm gonna kill him."

Mister Beaver looked at Sarah and she nodded so he said, "You might not have to. Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

Mara had slipped out while they were talking and followed Edmunds prints until she saw him just up ahead. He didn't have his coat so he was freezing. Mara heard voices coming up behind her as she was watching Edmund go up to the castle in the distance. When the others came up beside her, she turned and watched Peter's face.

Suddenly Lucy cried out to Edmund and Beaver quickly shushed her. Peter started running forward, but Mara and Mister Beaver quickly grabbed hold of him, holding him back.

"Get off me!" Peter shouted.

Mister Beaver let go, but Mara didn't, and said, "You're playing into her hands."

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said.

Lucy came closer and said, "He's our brother."

Mister Beaver looked between all of them but Mara told them what she knew. "He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you!"

Peter looked at her and asked, "Why?"

Mister Beaver took over saying, "To stop the prophesy from coming true. To kill you!"

They all looked at the castle and watched as the doors closed. Suddenly Susan walked up to Peter and started accusing. "This is all your fault."

Peter huffed in surprise. "My fault?" Peter turned to look at her.

Susan getting more and more angry said, "None of this would have happened if you had listened to me."

"Oh. So you knew this would happen." Peter said getting frustrated.

"I didn't know what would happen, which is why we should have left while we still could." Susan said starting to shout

Lucy jumped stopping their argument. "This isn't helping Edmund."

Mister Beaver butted in again saying, "She's right."

Mara looked back at the castle and quietly added, "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter simply said, "Then take us to Him." And everyone looked back at the ice palace.

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edmund walked in the gates and looked around seeing hundreds of statues. As he walked through he stood on some charcoal, and looking beside him he saw a statue of a terrifying lion. He picked up a piece and started drawing on his face. Once it was done he looked even more terrifying. He moved on seeing wolf lying on the ground, he tried to step over him. But the wolf suddenly shot up and pinned Edmund beneath him saying, "Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again. Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund! I met the Queen in the woods the other day! She told me to come back here! I'm a Son of Adam!" Edmund said shaking badly.

"Oh. My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen. Or else, not so fortunate." The wolf replied getting off him. He led Edmund inside to a throne room and told him to wait. Edmund looked at the throne thinking it was very nice looking, not to mention warm. Edmund looked around seeing no one he walked up to the throne and sat down. Looking at everything from up there was like seeing crystals.

The witch came up beside him and asked, "Like it?" Edmund shot up and moved away from the throne. He answered uncertainly, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The witch moved in front of Edmund and turned to sit down saying, "I thought you might. Tell me, Edmund...Are your sisters deaf?" Edmund answered in the negative. "And your brother, is he...unintelligent?" The witch asked.

Edmund wanting to tear down his brother answered, "Well, I think so. But mum says..."

The witch got up interrupting him, shouting, "Then how dare you come alone?"

Edmund backed up saying, "I tried!"

The witch continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Edmund, I ask so little of you."

Edmund tried again saying, "They don't listen to me!"

The witch still continued on, "You couldn't even do that."

Edmund desperately tried again, "I did bring them halfway. They're at the house at the dam with the Beavers."

The witch thought for a moment then said, "Well, I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?" The witch turned back to her throne to sit back down.

Edmund only thinking of what he wants asked, "I was wondering could I maybe have some more Turkish Delight now?"

The witch turned to the dwarf at her side and said, "Our guest is hungry."

The dwarf walked up to Edmund and said, "This way for your num-nums." Then pulled out a knife putting it in Edmund's back and pushing him forward.

The witch behind them suddenly called for the wolf giving him orders to find and kill his siblings. The wolf howled and ran off with several others following him.

Back at the dam Sarah had Mrs. Beaver getting everything ready when the others ran in calling out for her to hurry. Two minutes later the wolves had arrived and they were in the tunnel. Lucy tripped and heard them coming down after them. They ran on getting to the end and climbing out. Once out Sarah looked around saw all the stone creatures, and shed a tear for them. Sarah turned and saw the Beavers looking at stone badger.

Peter asked the question on all their minds saying, "What happened here?"

From above them on a rock ledge came a voice saying, "This is what becomes of those who cross the witch." Looking up they all saw a fox, one that Sarah had seen around.

Mister Beaver took a threatening step forward and said, "Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

The fox jumped down and replied, "Relax. I'm one of the good guys."

Sarah moved to stand beside the fox and said, "He's right. I've seen him around doing what he can to find the supporters of Aslan." Then Sarah reached down and scratched his ears, getting a soft purr from his throat.

"Well, he looks an awful lot like on of the bad ones." Mister Beaver said moving a little bit closer.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." Coming from the tunnel they all heard the wolves.

Peter getting worried asked, "What did you have in mind?"

The fox quickly motioned to a tall tree and they all climbed up, all but Sarah. Seeing her horse she knew she could fane visiting and seeing the stones.

Suddenly the wolves came bolting out straight to where the fox and Sarah were standing conversing. The wolves surrounded them but made sure to stay away from the blade that Sarah had pulled out. The fox knowing he could get hurt stayed right beside her. Once the greetings were done the wolves asked some questions and the fox avoided answering them. One wolf leapt forward and grabbed the fox in his mouth.

When he tried to stand a sharp blade was between his shoulders. The fox knowing he had to get rid of them said quietly, "North. They ran north." The wolf dropped him and they all ran north trying to catch the humans.

Sarah picked the fox up and moved over to her horse and got some medicine from her saddlebags. The others had fire going by the time Sarah returned. The fox started telling them what happened while Mrs. Beaver looked after his wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus. The witch got here before I did." Then he let out a grunt when Mrs. Beaver did something on his back.

Lucy being caring asked, "Are you alright?"

"I wish I could say their bark is worse then their bite. OW!" The fox squirmed trying to get away from the Beaver.

"Stop squirming! Your worse then Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver said trying to help him as best she could.

Mister Beaver only said, "Worst day of the year." As an explanation.

The fox started getting up and thanking them saying he must be off saying, "Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

The Beavers gasped asking, "You've seen Aslan?" and "What's he like?"

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch." The fox told them.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan said.

The fox turned to Peter and said, "But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!"

Mara finally spoke up saying, "We can't go to war without you, My King."

They all looked at each other and Peter sighed, "We just want our brother back."

Mara smiled sadly and moved closer to him wanting to give him some comfort. Peter feeling it moved his head so it leaned on her shoulder. Mara knowing what was needed put her arm around his shoulders.

Meanwhile Edmund was in the witches' dungeon. He looked at the food on the plate, but when he grabbed it, it was stale bread. When he ate some it didn't go down well so he went to take a drink but only found ice.

"If you're not going to eat that?" A voice suddenly asked.

Edmund looked in the direction of the voice and saw a faun. He was badly beaten and looked incredibly sad. Edmund took the bread and moved over to him. He hesitatingly said his name.

The faun looked at him and said, "What's left of him." Tumnus looked closer at him and asked, "Your Lucy's brother?" Edmund nodded and quietly said his name. Tumnus replied to him saying, "You have the same nose. Is she alright? Is she safe?" He asked desperately.

Suddenly they heard wolves and Edmund said, "I don't know." Starting to worry for his family.

They heard noise coming toward them and they quickly moved apart. As they moved apart the witch walked in and said, "My wolves ripped that dam apart and your little family was nowhere to be found." Then she picked him of the ground and asked, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know" Edmund answered looking terrified.

The witch threw him on the ground while saying, "Then you're of no further use to me."

The witch lifted her wand to strike him when he said, "Wait! The Beaver said something about Aslan!"

All the people looked at him in shock but the witch was the only one to say anything. "Aslan?" She questioned. "Where?"

Edmund shook his head not wanting to say anything. Tumnus seeing this said, "He's never been here before, Your Majesty, You can't expect him to know anything." One of the guards knocked him in the face with his axe.

"I said... where is Aslan?" she took a menacing step toward Edmund.

Edmund looked at Tumnus and said, "I... I don't know. I left before they said anything." The witch looked at the faun, and Edmund wanting to keep her attention on him said, "I wanted to see you!"

The witch turned and called out for a guard then looked back at Edmund and said, "Release the faun." Once that was done she turned to the faun and asked, "Do you know why your here?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." The faun answered.

The witch pointed at Edmund and said, "Because he turned you in, for sweeties."

The faun looked at Edmund in shock. "Take him upstairs. And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family." The witch said then turned and left.

In another part of Narnia, Sarah was watching the children from a very high tree. Every couple of minutes she would move to anther tree. But always kept her sight on the children.

Mara was up ahead, also in a tree, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Things for Mara had gotten simpler because she was finally doing something other then staring at Peter.

Up ahead, Mara jumped out of the tree and walked to the edge of a ledge, looking at the land in front of her. The others walked up behind her and Peter exclaimed, "It's so far."

"It's the world, dear; did you think it would be small? But Aslan's camp is just over the frozen river, not far from the stone table." Sarah said acting older then she normally did.

Susan looked at Sarah and said, "Smaller." Then they all went on their way.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edmund was roughly shoved out the door. When he looked in one direction, he suddenly saw Tumnus but he was a statue.

The witch brought him out of his trance and said, "When your ready, Son of Adam." And Edmund walked over and sat on the floor in front of the witch, glaring at her.

Meanwhile all the people were walking across a big frozen lake. Sarah was walking ahead of them to make sure the forest in front was safe while Mara made sure behind was safe.

Mister Beaver turned around and saw them all lagging behind and shouted, "Come on, humans. While we're still young."

Peter turned his back to Lucy and lifted her up while saying, "If he says hurry up one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat."

Mara spoke up from behind them and said, "And I'm not human!"

Then Mister Beaver started calling again. "He is getting a little bossy." Said Lucy.

Mrs. Beaver suddenly shouted, "No, look behind you, it's _Her_." And they all started running as hard as they could. Behind them coming very fast was a sleigh pulled by reindeer with bells. Running straight into the forest they ran into a hole in the rocks. Above them a mans figure appeared then disappeared.

Peter made to go see what was going on but Mister Beaver stopped him saying, "You're no good to Narnia dead." Mrs. Beaver being worried said, "But neither are you, Beaver." Mister Beaver took her paw thanked her then went out.

A few tense moments went past then Mister Beaver stuck his head over the ledge, making Lucy scream, and excitedly said, "I hope you've all been good cause there's someone here to see ya." Then he was gone again.

They all came out slowly and walked up the slope to see a man dressed in red standing beside a sleigh. From behind him Sarah dropped out of a tree and said, "Nice to see you again."

Lucy walked up to him and said, "Marry Christmas, sir."

The man looked at her and said, "It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived."

Susan turned to look at Peter and said, "Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..."

Mara walked up behind her and said, "Well, think of everything else you will have to put up with." Sarah smiled and walked round to stand beside her wanting to show what their job was.

"We thought you were the witch." Peter said turning back to the man.

"Sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these a lot longer then the witch." The man said taking his gloves off.

Susan wanting to be smart again said, "I thought you said there was no Christmas in Narnia."

"No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the witch's power. Still I dare say you could do with these." Saying that he turned to the sleigh and slung out a bag.

Lucy ran forward getting all excited and shouted, "Presents!"

The man chuckled while pulling out a bottle and a dagger. He turned to Lucy and said, "In this bottle is the juice of the fire-flower, one drop and it can cure any injury." Then he handed her the dagger and said, "Though I hope you never have to use it."

Lucy took them and said, "Thank you, but I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." The man said then smiled and went back to his bag calling for Susan. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan took the bow and said, "What happened to 'Battles are ugly affairs'?"

The man chuckled and said, "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and help will come to you." And he handed her a horn.

Susan took the horn and thanked him. The man then called to Peter and handed him a sword and shield saying, "The time to use these may be near at hand."

"Thank you, sir." Peter said while admiring the sword he had just pulled out.

Then the man pulled out two more swords and called Sarah to him and said, "Strap these to your mount. When Edmund comes back to you give them to him. They are different to other swords of their make; they will not be wielded by anyone but their master." He handed them to her and she turned and strapped them to her mount.

When she came back he had a bow in his hand. He handed it to her and said, "This is the bow of the watcher, one of the four. When together they make an impenetrable shield." And he handed it to her.

Last he called Mara. He had another bow in his hand; he turned to her and said, "Another of the watcher bows. There are two more but they won't be revealed until the right time. Bear them well and wisely. Now I must be off." He slung the bag back in the sleigh and said, "Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He got up in the sleigh and before he took off he said, "Long live Aslan!" And he was gone.

All of them looked after him. Lucy was the first one to say anything. Looking at Susan she said, "Told you he was real." Sarah laughed and started to examine their gifts.

Peter's shield was silver with a red lion rampart on it and on the back it had straps to tie it to either his back or his arm. His sword had a red grip and a lions head on the end, the blade was long and very shiny. On the flats it had the last two lines of the saying about Aslan. On the handle of his sword was the name 'Rhindon'. All in all it looked good.

Lucy's cordial bottle was crystal clear with a red liquid inside. The pouch was red also; on the front was a gold lion rampart. Her dagger was the same as Peter's sword apart from the writing.

Susan's bow was the one thing Sarah focused on. Seeing the beautiful carved bow was something she had hoped to see for a long time. The quiver was just as beautiful but it had lion rampart on the top near the arrows. Her horn was something Sarah had never seen before. Its mouth was a lion's mouth. Everything was white and little bits of red.

Sarah next looked at Edmunds swords. Both were the same; blue handle, shimmering blade, and 'warrior' on the hilt. Looking at them she could see they were special. Sarah knew they would be needed soon.

Looking at Mara, she saw her looking at her bow. The wood was dark brown with blue patterns on the ends and middle. Looking at the quiver she saw it matched the bow perfectly; dark brown with blue patterns.

Looking at her own, she saw a more complicated bow. Yellow built along till it became red. As it bent pieces broke off and curled around, making it look delicate. The string was split making it so she could shoot two arrows at once. Her quiver was small and on the front were three clips to clip the bow to it. The arrows were different from Mara's and Susan's, theirs were light brown with red feathers, while hers were starting from the tip going to the feathers, yellow building to red. The feathers were also yellow build to red.

Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts when Peter said, "He said winter was almost over. You know what that means?" Everyone looked at him. "No more ice." He answered.

Sarah looked to the horses and called them over. She motioned them all over and put Mara on her own horse and Peter on behind. She was about to put herself and the last two on her horse when Father Christmas returned, a dark brown horse in tow.

The horse looked at Lucy and quietly said, "I am your mount for the rest of the time you or I am here. My name, Milady, is Astra." With that she knelt down to let Lucy on her back.

"Come on hurry, we don't have much time." Mara said, having one hand holding onto the reins the other holding the hands wrapped around her middle.

Sarah got on her horse and pulled Susan up behind. Pushing them onto a gallop straight toward the waterfall. Once there they saw the river about to give way, so Sarah pushed them along the top and down the other side causing the falls to shatter the ice and roar past. Looking back Sarah saw the wolves looking at them in hate.

Sarah called over to them, "Tell your mistress, I am not her servant and I will not let her have these children. Tell her, her watchers don't do a very good job of keeping me in line." With that she turned and moved them off.

* * *

Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On their way Peter asked for information on the witch, so Sarah said, "Long ago a boy and his friends brought her here. They didn't mean to, but it happened. When they left a tree was put in place to protect Narnia. Over the years the elves were made the guradians for it, but they started not wanting to have anything to do with everyone.

"Over time the tree died and with it went all the protection we had. The witch started to take over, first went all Narnia's allies, then the king and queen were killed. When the long winter started all the creatures tried to live through it. Two years after it started creatures started to join her and created a force to be reckoned with.

"Over the hundred years things got worse. The witch killed all who stood in her way, now only you and Aslan stand there. You are King Peter, the one who will help set us free. Make no mistake she is powerful." Sarah turned and guided them to a tree, and then she dismounted and said, "Time to remove the coats. Getting to warm out here." And once said they all removed them and continued on.

When they were almost there Lucy turned to Sarah and asked, "I've been meaning to ask, what your horse's names are?"

Sarah smiled patted her horses neck and answered, "Her name is known Lothlorie of the elven horses."

Mara looked down at her horse and said, "Mine is called Imladra. Also for the elven horses."

Then Sarah made a motion to dismount, so they all continued on foot.

As they walked on to Aslan's camp Mara explained to them some of the creatures that were going to be there. Lucy suddenly looked behind them and saw leaves shifting making the shape of a man. Lucy waved and moved on looking confused. Astra seeing this said, "That is a tree nymph. They can be very dangerous if they want to be." Lucy smiled then moved on.

As they moved through the camp everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Susan getting uncomfortable asked, "Why are they staring at us?"

Lucy wanting to lighten the mood said, "Maybe they think you look funny."

"No it's not that. It's that they have never seen a human before and you are supposed to save them, so they stare." Mara explained.

Sarah walked behind them with her hood pulled up. She didn't like attention on her, especially when one of the children weren't there.

Up at the front they stopped and Peter lifted his sword and said to the centaur, "We have come to see Aslan!" The centaur looked at a tent beside him. Sarah heard a commotion behind her, when she looked she saw they all had bowed down. Sarah knowing she had been told she didn't have to, still she bowed.

Out of the tent came a marvelous lion. As tall as Lucy and eyes as gentle as lambs. The children all bowed to him.

In a voice warm and welcoming Aslan said, "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Sarah and Mara, watchers of Narnia. And welcome to you too Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the forth?"

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter said putting his sword away that he had been kneeling with. "We need your help."

Susan feeling uncomfortable said, "We had a little trouble along the way."

Peter hesitated a minute the said, "Our brother has been captured by the white witch."

"Captured? How did this happen?" Aslan asked.

The Beavers looked at all the others but seemed hesitant to say anything, so Sarah spoke up. "He betrayed them, sire." Sarah still had her hood up blocking her face from everyone.

Oreius heatedly replied, "Then he has betrayed us all."

Aslan growled slightly and retorted, "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation."

Peter quietly tried to explain, "It's my fault really. I was too hard on him."

Susan put her hand on his shoulder and said, "We all were."

Sarah looked at them and said, "It's not your fault really. The witch is tempting; anyone can fall for her tricks."

"Sir, he's our brother." Little Lucy said.

"I know, Dear One. But that makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think. **And Sarah lower your hood, there is no shame in not being able to go against what I told you.**" Aslan said trying to bring what little comfort he could.

Sarah looked up and smiled. For the first time all the creatures of Aslan's army saw her face.

Sarah watched as Aslan ordered some fauns to take care of the others, and then walked back into His tent. Knowing she had to keep herself busy, she walked over to the practice fields and pulled her bow out and started shooting. Out of nowhere a young wolf jumped out and grabbed one of her arrows out of the air as it went toward the target. Sarah ran over to the wolf pulled her arrow out of his mouth then picked her up and moved into the long grass she came out of.

Sarah put her down and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you, two wolves are coming to try to kill the two young queens. Maugrim wants it done so badly he didn't think to wait until they are not anywhere near the great king Aslan. You must hurry if you want to save them." The wolf replied in a rush.

At that moment a horn blew in the distance and Sarah recognized it as Susan's. Sarah got up and raced over to where the sound was coming from. Once she got there she lifted her bow and took aim at one of the wolves, but suddenly Aslan had pinned him beneath His paw and said to everyone, "Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." So everyone sat back to watch.

On the other side of the camp at the same time Mara and Peter were standing looking at a castle in the distance. Coming up behind them Aslan quietly said, "That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. Where you, Peter, will sit as high king." When Peter did not answer Aslan asked, "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not who people think I am." Peter said turning to look at Aslan.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Mr Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." All of them chuckled. "Peter, there is a deep magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours…and mine." Aslan said alternating from looking at Peter and the camp below them.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter said looking frustrated.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan said looking at Mara.

Peter looked back at the castle and replied, "Not all of them."

Aslan looked at him and said, "Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you." Aslan suddenly sounded sad as He said, "I, too, want my family safe."

Mara finally looked up from the ground she had been staring at since Aslan came. Seeing the sad expressions on their faces she said, "Cheer up, what you can do is a lot more than you are. In a couple of hours I'll take you down and teach you some sword fighting."

"Thanks, Mara. I could use the lessons." Peter said turning to smile at her.

Suddenly they heard a horn blowing, Mara and Peter looked behind them till they realized at the same time and shouted, "Susan!" Peter didn't waste a second, he turned and ran.

Down at the river Susan and Lucy were getting washed when a big wolf appeared. The wolf moved forward and said, "Don't try to run, we're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly." With that another wolf appeared. Susan looked at the wolves then at her horn. She threw her towel at them and sprinted to her horn and up a tree blowing her horn. Lucy was only a step behind.

Over at the Witches camp, Edmund sat tied to a tree and Ginabrick was moving around the tree taunting him. Saying things like "Is our little prince hungry?" and "Would you like your pillow fluffed?" and "Special treatment for the special boy, isn't that what you wanted?"

Peter ran to the tree where Lucy and Susan sat and pointed his sword at the wolves. Right behind him Mara had pulled her bow out and aimed at Maugrim. Aslan quickly pinned the other wolf and told the others to stay back. Peter watched at Maugrim walked around him saying, "You may think you are a king, but you will die like a DOG!" And he launched at him, pinning Peter to the ground.

Susan, Lucy, and Mara screamed and ran forward, dropping beside Peter and pushing the wolf aside. Peter looked up in shock then pulled his sisters and Mara into a hug. Behind them Aslan let the other wolf go and said, "After him." Then he looked at Sarah and continued, "He will lead you to Edmund." Sarah nodded then jumped on her horse that was standing beside her. Aslan then looked at Peter and said, "Peter, clean your sword and kneel." Once done Aslan put his paw on each shoulder and said, "Rise, Sir Peter, Wolves Bane, Knight of Narnia." Peter smiled and put his sword away.

Over at the Witches camp the wolf ran in and behind him came all the Narnians that followed him. Oreius pulled his sword and pointed them at Ginabrick while Sarah dismounted and untied Edmund then tied Ginabrick up and stuck his knife in the top of his hat.

Further up in the Witches planning tent the Witch heard the commotion and the Minotaur who was her general stopped what they were doing and hurried to check on the prisoner. Once seeing him gone and Ginabrick there, the Witch pulled out the knife and cut him loose.

Ginabrick pulled the gag out of his mouth and asked, "You aren't going to kill me?"

The Witch looked at him and said, "Not yet." Then she looked at her general and said, "We have work to do."

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back over at the camp of Aslan, Mara was firing her bow in to targets, waiting nervously for them to return. Lucy came out after her wanting to learn how to use her dagger. Mara glad of the distraction, turned and showed her how to hold it then throw it. Lucy looked at Mara's face and quietly asked, "Are you worried about someone who went out there?"

"I'm only worried about Sarah. She is the first friend I have had in a long time." Mara smiled and pulled her bow back and sent an arrow flying, straight to the middle of the target.

"She will come back. May I try?" Lucy asked pointing at the bow.

Mara handed her the bow and said, "Sure. But try not to hit your arm with the string, it stings." And Lucy strung an arrow and sent it flying to just outside the bull's eye.

"Very well done, Lucy." Mara praised. Lucy smiled then tried again this time getting just inside the bull's eye. Mara laughed then said, "We need to get you a bow. You seem to be able to do anything you can put your mind to."

Lucy beamed then said, "Thank you, Mara. Can I try using a sword?"

Mara looked around her and saw two blades just sitting beside a rock. Mara moved over to them and picked them up. Handed them to Lucy and said, "Try and swing the blades, slowly though. Don't want Aslan's Queen to be harmed."

Lucy smiled and started swinging the blades then twirling them, until Mara pulled her own blades out and slowly attacked her. Lucy smiled and blocked each one, making Mara move faster until they were attacking and defending full out. When they finally stopped, all around them were soldiers with mouths hung wide open. Mara looked closer at the swords and saw an inscription on the hilt; it said 'This is the blade of the Watcher'. Mara smiled then looked at the sheave and saw a name on the tip, 'Lucy' and just beneath it 'Aslan's Queen'. Looking at the blade she saw the name which was put on there. It read 'Hope' for the hope they will bring with Lucy's coming.

Mara looked around and noticed it was dark so sent everyone away to do what they had to, while taking Lucy to their tent to sleep. Once there Susan started in asking where they were and trying to take the swords away from Lucy. Mara muttered something grabbed the swords and put them with Lucy's other weapons.

Susan looked at Mara and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving Lucy what belongs to her. The swords have her name on them. Along with another name, a watchers name. Along the blade they say, 'Estel' meaning hope." Mara then went to her bed and lay down going to sleep.

Susan turned to Lucy and noticed she too was fast asleep. What felt like five minutes later, to Susan, while she was trying to get to sleep Sarah crept in and lay on her bed going straight to sleep.

Meanwhile over with Edmund and Sarah, Sarah had tied Edmunds hands around her waist so he wouldn't fall off. Edmund seeing Sarah truly for the first time was enjoying himself being tied to her. Alongside them came Oreius, walking contentedly.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. And I'm sorry for what I nearly did to my family." Edmund said quietly in her ear. Sarah patted his hand but stayed quiet. "You're an elf if I'm not mistaken."

Sarah finally said to him, "Yes, I'm an elf, but I'm only half elf. Mara is full elf, and wants to teach all of you about it. I would to but I'm not nearly as knowledgeable."

"Do you speak in other languages like I've heard about?" Edmund asked.

Sarah laughed and said, "Yes. I can also sing. Would you like to hear?"

"Yes please." Edmund answered eagerly.

**Tell me why, I don't understand.  
Tell me why, or show me your hand.  
Tell me why beca****use I can't see my way through  
What now...should I...do**

**The battle is not ours**  
**We look to God above**  
**For he will guide us safely through**  
**And guard us with his love**  
**I will not be afraid**  
**I will not run and hide**  
**For there is nothing I can't face**  
**When God is at my side**  
**No, there is nothing I can't face**  
**When God is at my side**  
**The battle is not ours**  
**We look to God above**  
**For he will guide us safely through**  
**And guard us with his love**

When Sarah looked back she saw that Edmund was sound asleep. Oreius just smiled then asked, "What made you go against her?"

"Several things. First, she killed the King and Queen and their children. Second, she called all the creatures to her, foul and otherwise. Third, I always got a bad feeling about her. And fourth, she turned my family against me." Sarah answered, looking ahead the whole time.

"And the young king here, what's he to you?" He asked.

Sarah touched the arms around her waist and thoughtfully replied, "He is the youngest king and he will be the wisest when Aslan has spoken to him. Plus he is quite handsome."

"That's all I wanted to know." Then Oreius made to leave when Sarah grabbed his arm.

"What is your interest in the oldest Queen? You know she is destined for another from Archenland." Sarah muttered.

Oreius looked at Sarah then away, "I know this, but I can't help it. She is very beautiful."

Sarah then said quietly, "**She is not for anyone but the man from Archenland.**" Then she looked at Oreius and said, "Face the facts. No one will ever truly possess her; she is not the marrying type. Even the man from Archenland will never truly possess her."

"I understand." Oreius answered.

Sarah reached out for his hand and quietly said, "You will find someone for you one day. Keep looking, serve Susan but don't hope for that which will not come."

"Thank you." Then Oreius walked forward.

Then he turned and asked, "If she is meant for the man from Archenland, then how can she not be the marrying type?"

"He will ask, but she will never answer. She'd be having too much fun playing other men's hearts. She will never know the true meaning of love." Sarah quietly said, looking off into the distance.

Oreius looked behind Sarah and noticed Edmund awake and listening to every word she said. "How do you know all this?" He asked.

"I was told what would happen and what shouldn't. I'm not allowed to play with what should happen, but I am allowed to play with what shouldn't. Edmund was captured, as he should have been. You're falling for Susan as you shouldn't. And Lucy is never to fall in love with anyone here, in this time." Sarah answered, touching Edmund's hands.

Edmund moved his hands, catching one of hers in his. Sarah looked down and smiled then said, "**Peace be on you Edmund.**"

Edmund squeezed her hand and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, peace be on you Edmund, in elvish." Sarah replied then kicked Lothlorie into a canter. "We are almost there."

They turned around some trees and saw the camp in front of them. Sarah looking up saw that the sky was getting brighter. She got off her horse helped Edmund down then took him to Aslan, where they both went onto a high rock and started talking. Sarah took Lothlorie to the Queens tent and put her beside Astra and Imladra, took all her tack off and walked inside.

Once inside she looked at the others and saw them all sleeping. Except Susan, she was still trying to sleep. Sarah went over to her bed lay down was soon sound asleep. Having been worn out by all the riding and walking.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Sarah got up but saw that no one else was awake. When she walked outside she saw Aslan still talking to Edmund. Hearing a noise behind her Sarah turned around and saw Mara coming out. "**What happened yesterday? Susan didn't seem to be sleeping very well last night.**" Sarah asked softly.

Mara sighed and stated to explain, "**I found some swords yesterday while I was teaching Lucy how to fight, and they were made for her. When I attacked her she defended like she had been fighting for years.**" Mara ran her hand through her hair then sighed again. "**When we got back, Susan tried to take the blades off Lucy. But I took them instead and put them with the rest of her weapons.**" Mara once again sighed. "**Lucy is the hope of a country. The blades said so. And watching her learn how to use them it proves that she is what everyone says she is.**"

Sarah smiled and quietly said, "**What kind of sister would try to take someone else's gift. I'm amazed she didn't try to take her dagger away.**"

"**But she did.**" Mara replied. "**Last night she tried to take them all. The dagger, cordial, swords, everything. Lucy just stood and took all Susan dished out.**" Mara looked at Sarah and said, "**Lucy needs to stand up for herself.**"

Sarah was about to answer when she heard a tent open and close. Looking behind her she saw Peter coming toward them, his face asking where Edmund was. Sarah smiled and looked up at the small hill, straight at Aslan and Edmund. Out of the other side Susan and Lucy emerged. Lucy seeing Edmund called out and started running up to see him.

Peter seeing Lucy moving, reached out his hand and pulled her back. Aslan having heard sent Edmund down to see his family.

Edmund walked slowly up to them then said, "I'm sorry."

Aslan walked up behind him and said, "There is no need to talk to Edmund about what has passed. Sarah, Mara, it's time to look after your charges." Aslan looked at Sarah and said in elvish, "**Unfortunately, Oreius has to teach Susan how to fight considering you two are going to be teaching Peter and Edmund. I shall find someone else to look after Lucy.**" Aslan looked at Lucy and said, "Come child, we shall find someone to teach you."

"Aslan, can we have breakfast first, please." Lucy asked quietly.

"Of cause." Aslan answered with a smile, and then he walked away.

Lucy being so happy to see Edmund hugged him and then let Susan at him. From behind them all Peter said he should get some sleep, Edmund looked at Peter then started walking toward the tent Peter gestured at.

Peter seeing Mara's face he turned around and said, "And Edmund?" Edmund turned back to hear, "Try not to wonder off." Edmund taking the jab as it was smiled and continued on.

Sarah looked around and saw Aslan coming toward them with a young man beside him. When the boy looked at her, Sarah recognized him as Col of Archenland. She watched as he turned to look at the others, stopping to stare at Susan. His blue eyes widened then started to glaze over.

Susan looked at the young man and saw how handsome he was and how his blonde hair was similar to her brothers.

Aslan seeing what was happening said, "There has been a change in plans. Sarah will still teach Edmund, but Oreius will teach Peter. Mara will continue to teach Lucy, and Col here will teach Susan." Aslan smiled then said, "It might be a good idea to get Edmund and get some food."

Lucy getting hungry nodded and ran to get Edmund. When she came back, all their stomachs were making noises.

Mara, knowing what was going on, said, "This way."

When they sat down to eat, Edmund started scarfing it down making everyone laugh and Lucy to say, "Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed."

Peter, who was leaning against a rock behind them all, said, "I'll be sure to have them pack some up for the trip back."

Lucy looking confused said, "We're going home?"

"You are." Peter replied. "I promised mum I'd keep you safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

Lucy looking at Mara said, "But they need us…all four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous, you almost drowned, and Edmund was almost killed." Peter replied.

Edmund finally spoke up saying, "Which is why we have to stay." They all looked at him, so he continued, "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Sarah finally spoke up saying, "If anyone of you leaves, Narnia will fall apart."

"Well I guess that's it then," Susan said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Susan picked up her bow and said, "To get in some practice."

Knowing what was coming, the rest of them also got up and went to get their things. On the fields behind the camp, all the children were practicing. Susan and Col were using the bow, while Lucy and Mara were using double blades. Over on another part of the field four horses came cantering in. Lucy and Mara turned to watch as Peter on a unicorn and Edmund on a horse, started fighting while holding on.

Behind them was Sarah and Oreius doing some fighting also. Suddenly Mr. Beaver ran in front of the horses and startled them.

Lucy saw Edmund's horse rear and heard Edmund say, "Whoa, Horsey!" And the horse replied, "My name is Phillip." To witch Edmund apologized.

Mr. Beaver just ignored the horse and said quickly, "You better come quick, the White Witch

has requested a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here."

And then they here a voice coming from the front of the camp saying "Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands"

Walking through the middle of camp was a litter carrying the Witch.

As soon as the Witch had got down from the litter she said, "You have traitors in your midst, Aslan."

Aslan replied, "Their offence were not against you."

"Have you forgotten the deep magic?" The Witch asked carelessly.

Aslan getting slightly angry growled, "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made."

"Then you will know that every traitor belongs to me. I will let you keep the two elves, but that boy will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition." The Witch said pointing at the young rulers.

Peter pulled out his sword and stood in front of all his siblings and friends, and said "Come and take them then."

The Witch looked at Peter and said, "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

Aslan having had enough calls the Witch into his tent. Outside on the grass, Sarah had Edmund's head in her lap. Peter had Mara's head on his shoulder, and Col was holding Susan's hand in comfort. Behind them all was Lucy's horse, Astra. She was lying down with Lucy leaning against her.

Suddenly Aslan's tent opened and the Witch walked out, followed by Aslan.

Aslan looked about and said, after everyone had gotten back to their feet, "The Witch has denounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." All the Narnians started cheering.

Then the Witch asked, "How will I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan being tied of her presence roared, making her sit down. All around them the Narnians started making fun of the ones carrying the litter as they walked away. Sarah, after hugging Edmund, turned to see Aslan walk sadly back into his tent.

* * *

Please Reveiw


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarah, knowing they are all going to need it, pulled everyone out to the fields to practice. Mara not understanding what was going on pulled Peter over to the unicorn, Flisk, and pushed him up on him.

Mara finally noticed everyone was busy so she walked over to Sarah and asked quietly, "**What is going on? Why didn't Aslan stay out here with us?**"

"**I don't know. But I think that deal He made with the Witch had something to do with it. He looked very sad when he looked away.**" Sarah said. She looked over at the young rulers then said, "**Let's go and help them get it all right. Lucy needs some help with her swords.**" And so they went to do their work.

Later that night they were both woken up by Lucy and Susan getting their things and walking out the tent. Mara also got up, got her swords and bow and followed, Sarah came a second later. Outside they followed close behind as Susan and Lucy walked off. Sarah looked through the darkness and saw Aslan up ahead.

Five minutes later Aslan stopped and asked, "Shouldn't you all be in bed?** Including you Mara and Sarah.**"

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy said quietly, whilst looking behind at Mara and Sarah.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked.

"I would be glad of the company tonight." Aslan said, biding them to come over and lay their hands in his mane. A little while later Aslan stopped and said, "It is time. From now on, I must go on alone. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy. And farewell. **Look after them well, my Watchers.**" Then Aslan walked on.

After Aslan walked away they ran over to some trees and sat to watch. Sarah watched as Aslan was jeered at and then pocked and prodded.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked quietly.

"**Because he is the sacrifice.**" Sarah said lowly.

Suddenly they heard the Witch say, "Bind Him." All the creatures went to do it but the Witch called out, "Wait! Let Him first be shaved." Everyone cheered and started taking off His mane with knives and daggers. Once that was done they dragged Him up to the stone table.

The Witch called for silence and said loud enough for them to hear, "Tonight, the Deep magic will be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Narnia, Forever!" All the cheering started up again and the Witch leaned down and started talking to Aslan, Sarah knowing Susan and Lucy wanted to know whispered it as well, "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the Human boy? Ha. You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love." Then she stood up and held the knife above Him and said whilst bringing it down, "In that knowledge... Despair... and **DIE!**"

Underneath the Witch Aslan growled in pain then closed His eyes and breathed His last breath. The Witch seeing this called out, "The great cat is DEAD!" The whole camp cheered and the Witch called out to her general, "Gather your army and prepare for battle. However short it may be." Her general nodded and roared.

After they all cleared away, the girls walked up the steps to Aslan's body, and Lucy pulled out her cordial to try to make Him alright again. Susan seeing it said He was already gone.

After a few minutes Susan said, "I'm sure he knew what He was doing. But we have to go."

Lucy looked at her and said, "We can't just leave him here."

Susan looked at Sarah and said, "Lucy there's not time. They have to know."

Sarah quietly said, "**Think, Lucy. The answer is in your head.**"

Lucy heard a breeze come through the trees and said, "Send the message through the trees."

They sent the message and back in the camp the wood nymph nearby took the it to the young rulers and then took a message to Lothlorie and Imladra to go up to the stone table. They immediately set off at a fast pace.

Meanwhile over at Aslan's tent, Peter had just came out and said, "She's right. He's gone."

Edmund mulling it over said, "Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

Peter looked at Edmund and said, "I can't."

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund waited a second then continued, "And so do I."

Oreius, who was standing beside them, said "What are your orders?"

Peter hearing this looked at the board in front of them and started thinking.

The next day after getting everyone ready they arrived at the battle field. Up in front a griffon had just landed and reported on the numbers of the enemy. Oreius just said that they didn't win wars, but Peter said that he bet they helped.

Coming up behind them Mara said, "She doesn't want prisoners. Be careful."

Oreius looked at her and then glared. Mara had changed her dress to a pair of pants and she now wore a chain mail shirt. Her armour was that of the watchers, black with a red lion on the front. Strapped to her back, was her two swords.

"Women should not be at the front lines." Oreius said.

"Oh, shut up. I fight because I am a watcher and I love my home." Mara said glaring back.

All of a sudden the enemy charged and Peter called down the griffons. After the griffons scattered Peter asked Oreius if he was with him.

Oreius replied, "To the death."

Peter reared and shouted, "FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!" Then everyone took off going into an arrow, heading straight for the Witches army.

Back at the stone table, the other girls were all sleeping. When Susan woke she called them both to go. Before they do Sarah takes a knife and cuts all the ropes off Aslan then follows Susan and Lucy. From behind they feel the Earth shake, and then they hear a loud crack.

Lucy looked back and exclaimed, "Susan!"

"What have they done?" Susan asked appalled. The stone table behind them had been cracked in two.

Sarah smiled looking at the arches behind the table, "They have done nothing."

Susan and Lucy looked where Sarah was and saw Aslan standing tall and proud. They both rushed round and called His name before running straight into Him. Aslan chuckled then nodded at Sarah and so Sarah also hugged Aslan.

Susan looked to Aslan and said, "But we saw the Witch, the knife."

Aslan started walking around the table and answered, "If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently. For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would begin to unwind." All this Sarah also read on the sides of the table.

Susan grimaced and said, "We sent the word that you were dead. Peter and Edmund would have gone to war."

Lucy pulled out her dagger while saying, "We have to help them."

Aslan smiled and said, "We will, Dear One, but not alone. Now, climb on my back. We have a long ways to go and little time to get there. Sarah, on your horse. And you might want to cover your ears. ROAR!" Sarah ran over and covered her horses ears, then climbed on.

* * *

Please Review


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over on the battle field, Mara was keeping as close to Peter as she could. Suddenly a female centaur had shot a phoenix down to split the field, locking the Witch behind a wall of fire. The Witch didn't even slow down.

Seeing this Peter called out, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

Coming back to the rocks a dwarf, who had gotten past, shot at Flisk the unicorn and caused Peter to fall off. Oreius and a rhino that was with him turned around and seeing Peter on the ground about to be set upon by the Witch's army, they pull their weapons and charge. They both go straight past Peter and ignore him when he calls them to stop.

Oreius, after taking out the general, finally got to the Witch and got himself turned to stone.

Meanwhile Sarah had to push Lothlorie harder than she ever had before. Sarah looked over at Lucy and Susan and saw Susan's look of confusion and Lucy's look of wonder and excitement. Susan asked where they were going and Aslan answered with the Witch's castle.

Sarah pulled up short when Aslan had jumped over the wall and waited. A minute later the door banged open and a lot of creatures were seen going in and out of the castle.

Sarah pulled a griffin off to the side and asked, "What's going on?"

The griffin gave her what could be a smile and answered, "We are finding all the creatures in this castle and Aslan is restoring them."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help!" Sarah exclaimed running inside to find what she could.

Meanwhile Lucy was looking at all the statues trying to find Tumnus, when she saw him and started to cry. Aslan seeing this walked over and breathed on him and he started to gain colour again. When mister Tumnus was fully restored he fell over into Lucy.

Lucy smiled and turned to Susan and said, "Susan, this is…"

Susan interrupted and moved forward hugging Tumnus and exclaimed, "Mr. Tumnus!"

Tumnus looked up and saw Aslan and then Sarah. Sarah walked over and said, "You are in trouble Tumnus."

Tumnus laughed and said back, "Yeah, but at least I didn't give Lucy to the Witch."

"Good point." Sarah replied.

They were interrupted by Aslan saying, "Come, let's search the castle - others may still be trapped inside and Peter will need all the help he can get."

Back at the battle Peter and Edmund were fighting feet away from each other, and Mara was up on a ledge shooting arrows where ever she could.

Peter seeing so many of his soldiers getting killed, he turned to Edmund and called, "Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" Peter then turned and stabbed a creature behind him.

Mr Beaver grabbed Edmund and yelled, "Come on! You heard him!"

Edmund looked back and saw the Witch with her wand going up behind Peter, ready to turn him to stone. Edmund turned around and headed back toward her.

"Peter said to get out of here!" Mr Beaver called after him.

Edmund turned to him and replied, "Peter's not king yet!"

Then ran at the witch and jumped off a rock aiming for her wand. The witch hearing him coming moved it out of the way and then tried to turn him to stone. Edmund being prepared for it moved to the side and brought his sword down and cut off the end. All around them a blue light started to shimmer. Then the witch knocked his sword out of his hands and stabbed him with the rest of the wand.

Peter saw it and called out and started running at the witch taking out any in his way. The witch saw Peter coming and tried to pick up Edmund's sword, but the sword wouldn't move, it stayed stuck in the ground. Mara jumped down the rocks and moved to where Edmund was and started fighting all the people coming at them.

As Peter and the witch fight they hear a roar coming from the rocks. Peter turned around and saw Aslan. The witch muttered the impossibility of it and then went back to striking at Peter. Peter was knocked back on the ground then had his sword knocked away. Then the witch lost one of her swords and pushed Peter's shield away with the other. As she went to stab him Aslan growled and roared jumping at her and pinning her down. They stared at each other for a few minutes then Aslan killed her.

Aslan turned to look at Peter and said, "It is finished."

Susan and Lucy run up and hug Peter holding on tight. Meanwhile Sarah ran over to Mara who was lying on the ground, stab wound in her side.

Susan looked around and asked, "Where's Edmund?"

Peter looked scarred then ran over to where Edmund and Mara were lying. They all saw a dwarf heading over to them and Susan quickly notched an arrow and sent it flying into the dwarfs' heart. Sarah looked over at Susan and then nodded and concentrated on Mara again.

Lucy sat down then pulled out her cordial and gave Edmund a drop then turned to Mara and did the same. Edmund stopped moving for a minute then opened his eyes.

Mara opened her eyes and said, "Well, we lived through that one."

Sarah laughed then watched as Peter pulled Edmund into a hug then said, "When will you learn to do as you're told?"

All of them laughed then they saw Aslan. Aslan made a show of breathing on one of the creature turned to stone then Lucy looked at her cordial and stood up, Mara following, and ran to help any wounded.

Surprising them all Sarah stood up then leaned down and kissed Edmund. Suddenly out of nowhere Col appeared and hugged Susan. Peter feeling awkward turned and ran after Mara and Lucy, following making sure all the creatures were feeling alright. Once it was all done Aslan called everyone together and said they were going to the castle. It was time for a coronation.

* * *

Please reveiw


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Several days later, the Pevensie's and Aslan walk up the isle in the castle and went to stand in front of the thrones. Standing just off to the side were Tumnus, Mara, Sarah, and Col. Standing beside them holding pillows carrying the crowns were Mr Beaver and Mrs Beaver.

Aslan looked to the side and said, "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Tumnus bent down and picked up a silver intricately woven flower and leaf crown, turned to Lucy and placed it on her head.

Aslan turned to the other side and said, "To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just." Sarah turned and picked up another silver crown, intricately woven with leaves and placed it on his head.

Aslan looked at Susan and said, "To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Col turned and picked up a gold crown with flowers and gems woven together, and placed it on Susan's head.

Aslan looked to the crowd and called out, "And to the clear northern skies, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Mara had already placed his gold crown on his head, so Peter just stood up tall looking ever so magnificent.

Aslan turned around and said to them, "Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

All the creatures started calling out, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!"

Through the ball afterwards Edmund was learning how to dance from Sarah, and Peter was learning how from Mara, while Susan was dancing with Col. Lucy finding there was nothing for her to do ran over to the balcony and watched Aslan walk down the beach.

Tumnus walked up behind her and said, "We'll see Him again."

Lucy looked back at him and asked. "When?"

Tumnus breathed out and said, "In time...you mustn't press him, He isn't a tame lion..."

Lucy sighed but said, "No, but he is good."

Tumnus seeing she was about to cry said, while pulling out a handkerchief, "Here you need this more than I do."

Lucy took it and looked down at the beach again to see Aslan gone. Lucy started to cry then Tumnus holds her hand and smiles sadly at her.

Twelve years later, on Lucy's birthday Aslan returned saying He had a gift for her. Lucy looked at her family and saw many changes. Peter and Mara had been married for two years and Edmund and Sarah had been married for one. Susan still had not married even though Col had asked five years ago.

That night Aslan said to Lucy, "In My Father's Country eight elves want to give the immortality they have not used to someone here in Narnia. They have all picked the ones they are thinking of now you just have to except it. Understand it comes with a price. You become one of the four arrow bearers, Mara and Sarah being two of the others. The forth is unknown. Will you except this gift?"

Lucy looked at Aslan and answered, "If they want to give it, then I will accept it."

Aslan smiled then breathed on her. "You will not age anymore. And cannot leave Narnia again."

Lucy bowed then hugged Aslan and He went along His way.

Three years later, Lucy begged off going after the white stag saying, "I feel I shouldn't go on this hunt today."

So it was only Edmund, Sarah, Peter, and Susan. Edmund sensing that Phillip was growing tired slowly pulled back on the reins slowing Phillip down. Once all the others had gone past they stopped.

Edmund patted Phillips neck asking, "Are you alright, Phillip?"

Phillip turned his head and said, "Not as young as I once was."

"Come on, Edmund. We'll never catch anything at this rate." Susan said pulling up.

Edmund, knowing that Phillip didn't like being seen as weak, said, "Just catching my breath."

Sarah rode up beside Edmund on Lothlorie and said, "What did he say, Susan?"

Susan replied, "You girls stay at the castle, I'll go get the stag myself." All of them start laughing.

Peter seeing a lamp post in the ground asked, "What is this?"

Sarah knowing what it is didn't say anything, just moved closer to Edmund silently saying good-bye.

Susan turned remembering something and started to following that memory. Peter and Edmund followed. As they were going through the trees Sarah shed a tear and whispered, "Good-bye My Kings and Queen." Then she turned and watched as the weapons of the royals appeared attached to the saddles. Sarah tied all the horses together and started back to the castle.

Meanwhile at the castle Lucy and Mara were sitting being told of their task in the next years.

Aslan looked at Lucy and said, "They have reached your world."

Then Lucy cried, holding Mara as she cried too.

In England, Peter, Susan, and Edmund just fell out of wardrobe. They looked at each other than at themselves.

Just at that moment the professor came in and asked after taking in the room, "There you are. Now what were you doing the wardrobe?"

Peter looked at the others and said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."

The professor threw a ball at them and said, "Try me."

That night they all went back to the wardrobe to try and get back in, but it was just another wardrobe.

Startling them the professor said, "I don't think you'll get back in that way...you see I've already tried."

Susan looked at the professor and asked, "Will we ever go back?"

The professor looked at them carefully and said, "I expect so, probably when you least expect it. What's to say keep your eyes open?" Then he said, "But if I'm not mistaken you have something from Narnia anyway. Don't you?"

Peter reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a locket and a wedding ring on it. He opened the locket and inside was two pictures, one of Lucy and one of Mara. Edmund pulled his out next. It also had a ring and locket. When he opened the locket it also had two pictures in it, one also of Lucy and one of Sarah.

Susan was the last one to pull out hers. She had an engagement ring and a locket. In the locket was also two pictures, one also of Lucy and one of Col. Peter and Edmund smiled then put the necklace back in their shirts then walked back to bed. Susan frowned then put hers back. The professor seeing the frown wondered what was going on but said to himself it was nothing.

* * *

Please Reveiw. Finally done. Next up Prince Caspian.


End file.
